Proposed experiments will more precisely define the elements of the tachyphylaxis in the cAMP response of C-6 astrocytoma to norepinephrine. Experimentation includes measurements on intact cells and on the cyclic nucleotide phosphodiesterase and Beta-adrenergic receptor-adenylate cyclase complex of the cells.